Unrequited
by That Kid with a Dumb Username
Summary: Tinkerbell decides to finally tell Peter how she feels about him. One-sided Peter/Tinkerbell. One-Shot.


**Meh, I actually like Peter Pan and Wendy as a couple better than Peter and Tink. But I was inspired, and I felt like writing this. This goes best with the 2003 version of Peter Pan, I suppose. Imagine this as a filler scene between when Peter defeats Hook and leaves for London on his ship. Instead of immediately departing, they return to the underground home briefly. Sort of from Tink's point of view in parts, but sort of not. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Tinkerbell folded her hands in her lap, watching Peter from the leaf she was currently perched on. His head was thrown back with his joyous laughter, the most contagious kind. Tink felt a small smile twitch at her lips at the sound. Peter leapt off of the ground as Nibs grabbed at him, successfully evading the boy with a smug grin plastered on his face. "You all lose," Peter chanted as Nibs rubbed at his head crossly and Slightly, Tootles, the Twins, and Curly bowed their heads shamefully, "And I win, because I'm the best there ever was!"

Peter beat his chest twice and crowed proudly, zipping through the air in a cocky sort of way. Tink released a tiny sigh. Arrogant and foolish as he was, Peter meant the world to her. He was her best friend, and he had saved her life in return for her saving his. And, though she would never, ever, _ever_ admit it aloud, she would willingly sacrifice herself a second time for Peter's sake. And a third, and a fourth, and a fifth, and so on. But she hadn't even gotten the chance to thank Peter for reviving her. Much less an opportunity to confess that she was probably in love with him.

It had been nothing but preparation for _Wendy's_ departure, and helping _Wendy_ pack, and goodbye thimbles from _Wendy_ for each of the Lost Boys. Just now, Wendy was tidying up the underground home one last time before she left, as the boys engaged in a well-craved game of tag, with Peter having the obvious advantage of flight.

John poked his head up out of the tree's door, straightening his top hat as he marched out. "We'll be leaving presently, Peter," he announced.

Michael bounded out after him, "Wendy wanted to know if you wanted your sheets washed, Peter."

Tink scoffed. The brat was _clearly_ stalling. Probably with no intention other than to try to further woo Peter. Well, it wouldn't work. Tinkerbell had loved him first, and Wendy simply couldn't have him as well. Therefore, Peter was Tink's. It was as straightforward as that.

Tinkerbell's haughty grin vanished at the way Peter's face lit up at Wendy's name. Noticing that he was actually showing emotion, Peter quickly shook his head, his blonde curls bouncing around his face as he amended his blunder, "No, she doesn't need to do anything else. She can leave now. For I _certainly_ don't need a mother."

Michael's eyes watered a little at the thought of being motherless, but John simply straightened his nightshirt, "It's your decision, I suppose."

"Yes it is," Peter snapped, resuming taunting his men, whom he would soon never see again.

Tinkerbell caught herself smiling again at the way Peter's blue eyes danced as he smirked. Shaking herself out of her reverie, she realized that something _had_ to be done. Peter was about to be soaring through the skies with that dreadful Wendy. And Tink would probably be unable to put two syllables together with that chatterbox babbling Peter's ears off. Yes. Yes, she needed to say something _now. This _was her long awaited chance, and she was going to take it.

Tinkerbell tinkled softly, the faint sound of bells whispering through the air. Peter's attention was immediately snatched. "What is it, Tink?" he asked, gliding lazily over to Tinkerbell's leaf.

Licking her lips nervously, Tink opened her mouth, but the words were never spoken. "Peter?"

Peter whirled around as Wendy emerged from the tree. "Peter, you really ought to wash your sheets, you know," Wendy chided lightly, "It's good hygiene."

Peter shrugged, almost sneering, "_I_ don't _have to_ wash anything. I don't have a _mother_ anymore."

Wendy's face fell, "You could have one if you truly wanted one."

"I don't."

"Oh, Peter."

Tinkerbell was mesmerized as Wendy slowly stepped closer to Peter, Peter slowly sinking to the ground in defeat. This was wrong. Oh, do stay in the air, Peter! You're safe up there. Safe from kisses and mothers and Wendys. "I'll miss you, Peter," Wendy said quietly, biting her lip to keep it from quivering.

"Well, that's that," Peter croaked out, forcing a serious expression as he faced his former mother.

"You'll think about me, won't you?" Wendy inquired curiously.

Peter shrugged again, "Maybe sometimes. On Saturdays, perhaps."

Wendy nodded, and Peter nodded. Tinkerbell assumed that their exchange was complete, but of course it wasn't.

"Would you like a goodbye thimble?" Wendy ventured, offering a small smile.

Angrily blinking back what could have possibly been oncoming tears, Peter croaked out, "You may give me one if it pleases you."

Wendy leaned forward, brushing her lips against Peter's gently. "It does," she said, as she pulled back. Tinkerbell's vision swam. _That wasn't fair. That wasn't what was supposed to happen at all._

Peter had that ridiculous grin spread across his lips as Wendy withdrew. Releasing another cocky crow, he jumped into the air. "Off to London then," he called to the Lost Boys and John and Michael, "C'mon, Tink!"

Understanding her command, Tink quickly darted over the boys and reluctantly Wendy as well, sprinkling them with pixie dust. With equally elated war cries and whoops, the boys jumped into the air. Wendy rose gracefully, taking Peter's hand with her same mild smile. Everyone was happy. Everyone except Tink, Peter's best friend in the whole entire world. _Only his best friend._


End file.
